pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 3
Cars 3 is a Pixar film, its eighteenth feature film, and the second sequel to the 2006 film Cars, released on June 16, 2017. It is be directed by Brian Fee. At the Disney stockholder meeting on March 18, 2014, Disney CEO Bob Iger first announced that Pixar had begun pre-production on Cars 3.Disney Plans Third 'Cars,' 'The Incredibles 2'Incredibles Animated Sequel Synopsis In May 2016, Fee gave the first details regarding the plot: the film sees Lightning McQueen, now a veteran in the racing world, facing the rise of a new generation of race cars epitomized by Jackson Storm. Following a defeat to Storm, McQueen enlists the help of a new trainee, Cruz Ramirez, a sleek female race car, to prepare him for the the Florida 500, in the hope that he can give a game-changing performance. Fee elaborated: "Think of where he’d be in his career now in real time. McQueen is not an old man, but he's one of the older cars on the circuit with new rookies coming in. People start to wonder and ask when he might retire." Plot After the events of Cars 2, Lightning McQueen now brings Mater to all of his races and was still racing with his long time friends Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers until a mysterious black car named Jackson Storm, who is part of a new generation of racers who use the latest technology to run faster than veteran racers, comes from nowhere to beat him. At the next race, there are six more high-tech cars, and Bobby, Cal, and the rest of the old racers decide to retire. At the next race, Lightning has the lead, but Storm catches up and overtakes him. Lightning tries to catch up, but one of his back tires blows out, and he launches into a barrel roll, becoming badly injured. Four months later, Lightning is recovering back in Radiator Springs, and informs his girlfriend Sally that he doesn't want to be forced into retiring, like his late mentor Doc Hudson, but he also can't race like before. She tells him to try something new, and Lightning decides to start training again. Lightning calls Rusty and Dusty, the CEOs of Rust-Eze, saying that he wants to train like Storm, and they inform him that they're opening the new Rust-eze Racing Center. Lightning travels there, only for Rusty and Dusty to tell him that in order to pay for the facility, they sold Rust-eze to a car named Sterling, who introduces him to his trainer, Cruz Ramirez, who is a big fan of him. Lightning attempts to use the simulator in the facility to train, but he shoots forward and crashes into the screen in the process. Sterling then tells him that he's not going to race anymore, and that in order to provide Sterling with revenue, he will be selling legacy merchandise instead. Lightning begs for one more race, agreeing to retire if he loses, and Sterling allows him to train at Fireball Beach with the help of Cruz. Lightning is able to train on the beach and help Cruz become experienced as well, but his top speed is 198 mph, which is still slower than Storm. Lightning sees a dirt track known as Thunder Hollow and decides to do more difficult training there. At the speedway, Lightning comes upon the Crazy Eight Demolition Derby and he and Cruz are joined by a huge school bus named Miss Fritter. The derby starts and after Lightning challenges Miss Fritter to avoid hitting Cruz, she becomes the last undamaged car. Because of this, Cruz is declared the winner and Lightning becomes upset that he failed to win. Upon hearing this, Cruz says she wanted to become a racer her whole life because of him, but when she got to her first race, she saw that all of the other cars looked stronger, and therefore left. Lightning sees a report on TV that Storm set a new record for the fastest lap in a race. He calls up Mater to get some good advice and he replies that Doc's trainer would know the most about racing. Knowing his trainer to be an old truck named Smokey, Lightning persuades Cruz to help look for him. Arriving at Doc's hometown, they come across Smokey and Lightning says he doesn't want the crash that happened to Doc to happen to him. Smokey shows Lightning a garage containing a whole wall of pictures of himself and Doc together. He tells Lightning that coaching him was the best part of Doc's life and that he can be smarter than Storm. Lightning participates in a practice race against Cruz, but he still can't catch up to her. After watching footage that shows Doc pulling ahead of another car after drafting, Cruz and Lightning are successfully able to complete the exercises. They perform a final practice race, and Lightning takes the lead down the final stretch. However, he then has a flashback to his crash and loses the race, before heading off with Cruz and Smokey to the opening Piston Cup race in Florida. At the race, Lightning lines up in the last position due to his failure to appear at the qualifier and he passes the other racers using the skills he learned at the dirt track. However, Sterling informs Cruz that she cannot watch because she is merely a trainer, and when a wreck occurs on the track and Lightning pulls into the pits, he decides to have Cruz finish for him in order for her to have a chance at racing. After several laps, Cruz pulls up behind the pack of racers and she picks her way between them before pulling right behind Storm on the last lap. When they approach the finish line, Storm rams her into the wall, but Cruz drives up the wall and flips in the air over Jackson in a manner similar to Doc, thereby winning the race. Upon this victory, she rejects Sterling's offer to race for him and signs up for Dinoco instead. After Lightning notices that he and Cruz are both declared as the winners, he decides to continue racing. Back at Radiator Springs, Cruz (now as Dinoco #51) and Lightning (now as The Fabulous Lightning McQueen) learn that Tex has bought Rust-eze and taken over their sponsorships. They then perform a practice race together using their newfound skills. In a post-credits scene, Mater has trouble with his smartphone when he tries answering a call. Voice cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueenOwen Wilson: "Men trust the chicks" (in Italian) *Paul Newman as Doc Hudson/Fabulous Hudson Hornet (archive audio and unused dialogue from first film)Disney Pixar Returns to NAIAS with Cars 3 – Interview with Jay Ward and Jay Shuster + Extended Look! #Cars3 #NAIAS #DetroitlovesAutos'Cars 3': How Pixar Channeled Paul Newman to Get Back on Track — Watch New Trailer *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz RamirezCars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials *Chris Cooper as SmokeyNew 'Cars 3' characters inspired by NASCAR legends *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm *Nathan Fillion as Sterling[http://ew.com/movies/2017/03/09/cars-3-photos-kerry-washington-nathan-fillion/ Cars 3 photos introduce Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillion as new characters] *John Ratzenberger as MackDisney-Pixar 'Cars 3' Key Cast and Characters Roll Out *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow MaterLarry The Cable Guy Twitter (9:59 AM - 8 May 2016 Tweet) *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Paul Dooley as SargeAfter playing on-screen dad to Molly, Helen and Julia, Paul Dooley gets to play himself *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers'Cars 3' gears up for season-long ride with NASCAR *Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Ray Magliozzi as Dusty *Tom Magliozzi as Rusty *Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott *Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez *Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney *Darrell Wallace Jr. as Bubba Wheelhouse *Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers *Shannon Spake as Shannon Spokes *H. A. Wheeler as Tex Dinoco *Ray Evernham as Ray Reverham *Mike Joy as Mike Joyride *Kerry Washington as Natalie Certainhttp://people.com/movies/kerry-washington-cars-3-first-look/ *Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter *Lewis Hamilton as HamiltonCars 3 reveals new details about Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillion and Lewis Hamilton's charactersChannel 4 F1 coverage of the 2017 Russian Grand Prix. *Isiah Whitlock Jr. as River Scott *Junior Johnson as Junior "Midnight" Moon *Margo Martindale as Louise "Barnstormer" Nash Production It was previously assumed that Pixar would order a third film in the Cars franchise after the box office and merchandising success of Cars 2. On August 17, 2013, voice actor Michael Wallis told radio audiences that Cars 3 would take place on California's Route 99.Michael Wallis confirms there will be a "Cars 3" In October 2014, John Lasseter revealed at the Tokyo International Film Festival that the film will feature a tribute to Hayao Miyazaki's film The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old Citroën 2CV.John Lasseter Hails Hayao Miyazaki, Japan and the Joy of Juxtaposition At the 2015 São Paulo Disney Expo, it was hinted that the film would be released in Brazil in 2018.'Cars 3' and 'Incredibles 2' Slated For 2018 and 2019 Release Dates? In an interview John Lasseter did with Autoweek on the occasion of Pixar's 2015 bi-annual Motorama car show, he gave a potential release date of summer 2018 or 2019.Pixar Motorama is the Coolest Car Show You've Never Heard Of Randy Newman revealed during an interview with The Advertiser in the February of 2016 that he will be the film's composer. Lasseter later revealed on June 8, 2016, during an interview with Entertainment Weekly's Marc Snetiker, that Doc Hudson, a character from the first film who died before the second film, will be referenced several times in Cars 3.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/06/09/cars-3-pixar-john-lasseter-plot Pixar boss John Lasseter: Cars 3 is 'very emotional,' closer in tone to Cars 1] On November 21, 2016, the first teaser trailer for Cars 3 was released on the Pixar YouTube channel. An extended teaser aired January 9, 2017.Cars 3 Trailer Announcement; Full Trailer Next Week A full trailer was released on April 26,New Cars 3 Teaser; Official Trailer Arrives TomorrowLightning McQueen Faces Retirement In The Full Trailer For Pixar's 'Cars 3' and a one-minute sneak peek was revealed at the Radio Disney Music Awards.'Cars 3' Disney Channel Sneak-Peek Trailer Airs During The Radio Disney Music Awards (RDMAs) A "Rivalry" trailer was released on May 10.New 'Cars 3' Trailer Greases Wheel For Rocky-Like Showdown A clip showing Cruz's command assistant Hamilton was released on Lewis Hamilton's social media accounts on May 25.Lewis Hamilton on FacebookLewis Hamilton on TwitterLewis Hamilton on Instagram Another clip showing McQueen and Storm was released on the Movieclips Trailers YouTube channel on June 6.Cars 3 Movie Clip - Meet Jackson Storm (2017) | Movieclips Trailers It was then released on the Disney UK YouTube channel on June 14,CARS 3 | Meet Jackson Storm | Official Disney UK and the Pixar YouTube channel on June 15. A "The Limit" trailer was released on June 9.5 Things We Loved About the New Cars 3 Trailer A "My Senior Project" clip was first released on the Disney UK YouTube channel on June 14.CARS 3 | My Senior Project | Official Disney UK Soundtrack Along with score by Randy Newman, there will be rock and pop songs, including "Ride" by ZZ Ward and Gary Clark Jr.Cars 3 Soundtrack First Listen: ZZ Ward & Gary Clark Jr's Energetic Track, "Ride" and Dancing With The Stars Performance The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Original Score Soundtrack will both be released on June 16, 2017.'Cars 3' Receives an Impressive Two-Soundtrack Release (Covers, Originals & Score) [UPDATED Track-Listing & Pre-Order] Attached Short Film The short film Lou, directed by Dave Mullins, will be attached to the theatrical release of Cars 3. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' In January 2017, after it was reopened and bought by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Avalanche Software confirmed a game based on the film.Disney Infinity dev revived and re-opened by Warner Bros. On April 5, 2017, the title of the game was revealed to be Cars 3: Driven to Win, and it will be released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch in North America on June 13,Cars 3: Driven to Win Release Date RevealedFormer Disney Infinity Dev's New Game Cars 3: Driven To Win Coming Soon Australia on June 14,Cars 3: Driven to Win - EB Games Australia and Europe on July 14.Cars 3: Driven To Win On Nintendo Switch Is An Argos Exclusive In The UK Gallery Posters R cars3 header 3e46493c.jpeg Cars 3 D23 Poster.png Cars_3_Teaser_Poster_2.jpg CARS3_ENG_TT_4C_01F.jpg Cars 3 Teaser Poster 1.jpg Cars3cartoonposter.jpg Cars 3 French Poster 01.jpg Cars 3 French Poster 02.jpg Fwb_cars3_20170417.jpg Cars_3_poster_1.jpg Cars_3_poster_2.jpg Cars 3 Japanese Poster.jpg CRS3 Race Beach 1s v21.0 Mech8.jpg Cars 3 Its On Poster.jpg Cars 3 Character Posters 01.jpg Cars 3 Character Posters 02.jpg Cars 3 Character Posters 03.jpg Doaly-Cars-3-FINAL-web.jpg Pailler-Cars-3-FINAL-Web.jpg Rabalais-Cars-3-FINAL-Web-1.jpg Riches-Cars-3-FINAL-Web.jpg Cars 3 Greek Character Posters 01.jpg Cars 3 Greek Character Posters 02.jpg Cars 3 Greek Character Posters 03.jpg Cars 3 Dolby Poster.jpg Character Poses Cars-3-lightning-mcqueen.jpg Cars-3-jackson-storm.jpg Cars-3-cruz-ramirez.jpg CARS 3 Sterling.jpg CARS 3 Natalie-Certain.jpg CARS 3 Miss Fritter.jpg Stills Cars 3 Race.jpeg Cars3TeaserTrailer1.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer2.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer3.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer4.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer5.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer6.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer7.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer8.jpg JacksonStormCars3TeaserTrailer.jpg|A reveal of Jackson Storm, the opponent of McQueen in Cars 3 Cars3TeaserTrailer9.jpg Lightning racing.png Cars3TeaserTrailer10.jpg McQueen pushed out.png McQueen's Accident.png cars 3 exclusive.jpg Cars 3 1.jpg Cars 3 2.jpg Cars 3 3.jpg Jackson storm10.png Cars 3 4.jpg Cars 3 5.jpg Cars 3 6.jpg Cars 3 7.jpg Cars 3 8.jpg Cars 3 9.jpg Jackson+LightningRacing2.png Cars 3 10.jpg CARS 3 RGB a325 55a pub.pub16.130.jpg NatalieCertainCars3.jpg Cars-3.png Adrenaline-fueled-trailer-for-pixars-cars-3.png Cars 3 -1.png GrandolOilCoRaceway.jpg McQueenCrashCars3.jpg MackHighwayCars3.jpg MackHighwaySunsetCars3.jpg MackBridgeCars3.jpg OldRockFormationCars3.jpg ChickHicksCars3Ukraine.jpg|Chick in the Ukrainian trailer JacksonStormAnalysisCars3.jpg RustbeltRaceway.jpg CopperCanyon.jpg ThomasvillePistonCupLogo.jpg McQueenRevCars3.jpg CalWeathersCars3.jpg McQueenSpeedsAway.jpg LASpeedwayCars3.jpg McQueenDerbyRacing.jpg DemolitionDerbyRace.jpg LASpeedwayRacingShot.jpg DemolitionDerbyShot2.jpg McQueenSwervez.jpg Lightningandtheracingroots.jpg Cars 3 Lightning McQueen with Sterling.jpg Cars 3 12.jpg Cars 3 13.jpg Cars 3 14.jpg Cars 3 15.jpg Cars 3 16.jpg Cars 3 17.jpg Cars 3 18.jpg Cars 3 19.jpg Cars 3 20.jpg Cars 3 21.jpg Cars 3 22.jpg Cars 3 23.jpg Cars 3 24.jpg Cars 3 25.jpg Cars 3 26.jpg Cars 3 27.jpg Cars-3-movie-image-1.jpg Mcqueen Mud Cars 3.jpg Cars 3 28.jpg Concept Art 635998682599351107-cars3-concept-art-2015.10.07-Beach-Race-Nklocek-002.jpg|A first look at concept art for Cars 3 featuring Cruz Ramirez (the yellow car) and Lightning McQueen (red). 635998684668262893-cars3-concept-art-2015.10.07-Beach-Race-Nklocek-001-2-.jpg|A reveal of Cars 3 concept art featuring Cruz Ramirez (the yellow car) and Lightning McQueen (red). Videos Cars 3 Official US Teaser Trailer CARS 3 - Official 'Characters' Teaser Trailer (2017) Disney Pixar Animated Movie HD Cars 3 "Lightning Strikes" Extended Look Cars 3 “Next Generation” Extended Look - In Theatres June 16 Cars 3 TV Spot 3 Cars 3 TV Spot 8 CARS 3 - Trailer 4 Sneak Peek HD Pixar 2017 Cars 3 - Official US Trailer 「カーズ／クロスロード」予告編|Japanese Trailer Cars 3 Disney Channel Sneak Peek (RDMA) 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards Trailer Cars 3 "Rivalry" Official Trailer "Thomasville" - Disney Pixar's Cars 3 - June 16 in 3D "Unstoppable" TV Spot - Cars 3 "Waiting" TV Spot - Cars 3 - June 16 in 3D CARS 3 Next Gens Clip Official Disney Pixar UK CARS 3 Meet Jackson Storm Official Disney UK CARS 3 My Senior Project Official Disney UK Cars 3 - Lewis Hamilton - Official Disney Pixar HD Cars 3 "The Limit" Official Trailer "What Fuels You" with the Cast of Cars 3 How to Draw Cruz Ramirez from Cars 3 Pixar LIVE How to Draw Jackson Storm from Cars 3 Pixar LIVE Cars 3 Tv Spot 24 - Friday-1497105482 Cars 3 Director Brian Fee Interview Cars 3 "Tex" Humpy Wheeler Interview Cars 3 "River Scott" Isiah Whitlock Jr Interview Cars 3 "Junior Moon" Junior Johnson Interview Cars 3 "Miss Fritter" Lea DeLaria Interview Cars 3 "Louise Nash" Margo Martindale Interview Cars 3 "Ray Reverham" Ray Evernham Interview Cars 3 "The King" Richard Petty Interview Cars 3 John Lasseter Interview Cars 3 "Sterling" Nathan Fillion Interview Cars 3 "Natalie Certain" Kerry Washington Interview Cars 3 "Cruz Ramirez" Cristela Alonzo Interview Cars 3 "Jackson Storm" Armie Hammer Interview Cars 3 "Lightning McQueen" Owen Wilson Interview References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies